Back in her Universe
by Whovian4Lyfe
Summary: The Doctor felt his eyes fill with tears. "You left me. I sat here, waiting, but you were gone." Rose wiped tears gently away from his face. "I searched for you, believe me. I love you. I've been a mess since you've left." "Oh so it's my fault." he responded harshly. Rose sighed. "No. It's not your fault. But it's not mine either."
1. Chapter 1

Rose kissed her lover with all of the power left in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. "I love you." he had whispered. And Rose knew he meant it.

The kiss was broken when the familiar sound of the TARDIS disappearing brought Rose back to reality. She pushed away the metacrisis, and ran. And there it was, fading into the darkening sky.

Rose collapsed. Tears ran from her eyes, smearing her mascara. The cool sand enveloped her feet and she rolled into a tight ball.

She felt hands on her, rubbing her arm affectionately. Pushing them away, Rose continued sobbing. The hands wouldn't leave, though. They pushed past her rump, scooping her into a set of arms.

Rose glanced up into the man's eyes. "Put me down." she demanded. "No." said the man, who so closely resembled the Doctor. "Go away." Rose tried again. "I'm not going to let you weep your heart out on a freezing beach." the voice responded again.

Rose gave up, and began to enjoy the feel of thumping along in a pair of strong arms. She placed her hand on the chest of the owner of the arms and wrapped the other arm around his neck. "Doctor." she mumbled into his neck, and he knew he was indeed the Doctor.

Rose awoke to the sound of a train. She was in a small cabin, barely large enough to house the couple for the night. Sitting up, Rose realized she must've fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms. She smiled to herself when she found she was lying in the his lap before she woke up. He smiled from behind her, stroking her hair softly.

"You're up." he mumbled into her ear. Rose turned and kissed him lightly. She pulled away, searching his face for a sign of pleasure. The Doctor grinned a loopy grin, dragging Rose outside their small room on the train. Rose took his hand, not caring where they went.

She was pulled into a dining car, lined with several tables. Rose shook her head. "Not hungry." The Doctor looked down at her. "You have to be. Old Jax said you haven't eaten in days. She shook her head again. The Doctor sighed, helping her into a chair at one of the tables. He ordered her fish and chips, which she ate rather quickly for someone who wasn't hungry.

After dinner, Rose was dragged groggily back to their cabin. "Where's mum?" she asked suddenly. "Another cabin. She wanted to give us some privacy. Did you know you're rich, now?" Rose nodded, and crawled into bed.

The Doctor smiled lightly at her, before pulling off her blue jacket. He also helped her out of her shoes and socks, leaving her in just a magenta camisole and sweatpants.

Rose dug her head into the pillow, pulled the sheet up to her chin, and abruptly fell asleep.

Rose's eyes popped open. She rolled over, confused about where she was. She saw the Doctor, in just a red t-shirt and a pair of underwear. He was lying next to her, propped up on one elbow. Rose blinked as sudden memories flashed back. She stared at the Doctor. She was now his. And he was now hers.

Rose closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her face. She ran her hands through the Doctor's soft hair. "You're human now." she said softly. "Half human." he corrected. "Do you sleep, now?" He nodded. Rose found his chest and felt for double heartbeats. She sighed, finding only one.

Go back to sleep" the Doctor said smoothly. And so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, Rose sat on her bed, writing in a diary. She shared all of the romantic picnics, long dinner conversations, and swims in the lake near the Tyler estate.

She heard a sudden knock at the door. Glancing up, she saw the Doctor was watching her from the doorway. "Doctor." she said, and nothing more. "Rose." he replied. In one swift movement he was at her bedside. Rose clutched her diary to her chest, hoping he didn't see any of it.

"Ooh a diary! I used to have one when I was a kid! Weeeeeeell sort of a kid. If a childish adult with a yeti coat and recorder counts as a kid." Rose groaned and kicked him away. The Doctor caught her foot and kissed it. Rose let her tongue hand out her mouth, partially to tease him. "Ew."

The Doctor shrugged and lunged for the diary. He read, while Rose screamed and tackled him. Pushing Rose into his lap, the Doctor feasted his eyes upon information. "He's such a nice looking bloke." he read aloud, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I'd want to curl up in bed and make love to him, if only he were the real Doct-" the metacrisis stopped, choking up with tears.

Rose stopped breathing for several seconds, feeling awful. Then she became angry. "It was your fault for reading it!" she said loudly. She snatched the notebook out of his hands and slapped him. Just then, Jackie walked in to see what all of the fuss was about. "My lord, Doctor! What have you tried to do to my daughter this time?"

Rose's cheeks flushed. "Nothing, mum." Jackie looked closer. "Looked like he was about to rape you." Rose's cheeks flamed at the thought. "No!" Jackie glared. "And he won't let you admit it. Probably had a knife or something. Knew I couldn't trust the bloke." Rose groaned, ashamed that she felt tears on cheeks. Jackie enveloped her daughter in a hug, causing the Doctor to have to quickly slide out from under her to avoid Jackie.

Pulling away, Jackie glared. "And as for you." Rose gulped. "Get out of my house." "Mum, he's got nowhere else so go!" Rose protested. "Then he'll live out on the streets." Rose sighed.

The Doctor, tears still dripping from his face, got up and left, still in Pete's slightly too large corduroys and a loose sweater. Rose lunged for him, but Jackie held her back.

Rose raced to the window to see the Doctor casually walking down the driveway. Seeing Jackie block the doorway, she sighed and watched as he walked away, fading into the busy streets of London.


	3. Chapter 3

London was a rather large place, and the Doctor had no clue how to find the Tyler estate. He'd asked several people, but no one had a clue. it had been exactly one month, three days, fifteen hours, nine minutes, and seven seconds since he had seen Rose last and t was starting to bother him. Sure, he had gone several years without seeing her, but this was different. He was capable of finding her, but he just couldn't. He sat at a street corner, shaggy hair, small beard, ripped clothes. Every night, he dug through garbage, searching for something to eat. When his human half told him he was tired, he slept on a small bench in a park. Each day, he spent hours wandering about, holding up a small piece of cardboard, reading 'Needs directions to Tyler Estate.'

* * *

It was the end of a normal day at Torchwood when she saw him. Rose had spent hours looking for her beloved each night after work, without Jackie's knowing.

But today was different. Rose was tired from a long day of work. She was close to giving up her search. Eventually, she made up her mind to go strait home.

But then she saw him. The holes in his sweater and jeans showed enough skin to make her giddy. His hair was long, and he had a small beard. Rose sighed when his sad, brown, human eyes scanned right past her. But then they snapped right back to her, making her heart skip a beat.

Rose took off running. The Doctor leaped up, enveloping her in a rather tight hug. His lips found hers and they starting working on sucking, biting, tasting her mouth. Rose moaned for breath. She tasted blood in her chapped lips. The Doctor nipped hard at her tongue and she flinched in pain. She tried to pull back, tried to get air into her lungs, but the Doctor held her firmly to his chest.

After several more seconds, Rose gave a last attempt to push him away, before blacking out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Rose awoke a little before dark. The streets were empty except for the one man she loved. He was sitting next to her, thigh pressing into her feet. Rose glanced up at him.

As soon as the Doctor registered she was awake, he smacked Rose hard in the shoulder. Rose flinched. "What was that for, Doctor?" He slapped her again, leaving traces of blood on her cheek. Rose grabbed him by the collar. "Stop it." she growled.

The Doctor felt his eyes fill with tears. "You left me. I sat here, waiting, but you were gone." Rose wiped tears gently away from his face. "I searched for you, believe me. I love you. I've been a mess since you've left." "Oh so it's my fault." he responded harshly. Rose sighed. "No. It's not your fault. But it's not mine either."

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. He scooped her off of the rough pavement and into his tight arms. Rose snuggled lightly up to his warm chest. "Which way is the estate?" the Doctor asked, his voice cracking from lack of water. Rose pointed in the direction of her home, and together, they set off.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Rose slipped out of the Doctor's arms. She found an abundance of food in the kitchen, and paired it with a few glasses of water. The Doctor gave a gasp of relief. He shoveled through he food and drank all four glasses of water. When he was finally full, everything was gone from the large plates, even the pears.

Rose smiled lightly at his wild self. "Next." she said slowly. "You need a shower. You smell." The Doctor groaned. "Not my fault!" Ignoring him, Rose pointed hastily in the direction of the bathroom.

After several minutes, Rose began to hear running water. She carefully opened the door to the bathroom. She could see a faint outline of the Doctor through the thin curtain that made her grin widely.

The Doctor popped his head out, eyes widening. "What are you doing?" Rose blushed guiltily and gestured to the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. "I need to wash these." The Doctor looked at her. "But then I'll have nothing to wear." Rose shrugged. "Use a towel."

After ten long minutes, Rose saw the Doctor appear, wrapped only in a thin towel. She dragged him towards her bedroom by the hand, pushing him down on the bed. The Doctor looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. "What are you doing?" Rose ignored his question, occupied by finding a clean pair of pajamas. Giving up, she ripped the towel from around his waist. "Hey!" The Doctor protested, but Rose was busy covering him with a clean blanket.

The Doctor looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. "Rose, could I please have _something_ to wear?" Rose bit back a smile. "I don't have any guy pajamas. And if I stole a pair from dad, he'd know you're here." The Doctor sighed, and pulled the sheet up to his neck.

"At least leave the room?" he begged. Rose shrugged. "I have to act normal, so I guess I can't." Her thoughts were interrupted by Jackie's loud voice. "Rose! Dinner! We're going out tonight!" Rose gave a wink and left the room.

* * *

About an hour later, Rose walked back into her room. The Doctor was snoring loudly, with the sheet a little lower than he would've wanted it. Rose walked slowly towards him, shaking him lightly. His eyes snapped open, widening at the sight of her. "Rose!" he said rather loudly, leaping out of bed to hug her tightly. Rose flushed as his bare chest pressed into her breasts.

The Doctor suddenly pulled away, aware of his state of undress. A blush crept up his front, as he reached for the blanket. Rose snatched it away, pushing him down onto the bed. When he was fully on his back, she crawled on top of him. The Doctor's face looked as if it was burning.

Rose pressed her lips to his mouth, tearing away her jean jacket. The Doctor finally got the point, and peeled away her tight shirt. Rose moaned softly, kicking off her heels.

The Doctor continued to kiss Rose, working off loose skirt. As soon as it fell away, he started on her neck, getting closer to her breasts, until his chin caught on her lacy, black bra. He tore is away without thinking, and immediately admired her new expanse of bare skin.

Rose tried in vain not to giggle as his mouth formed an 'o' shape around her nipple, sucking and nipping furiously. Her fingers tightened into his shaggy hair. The Doctor began tracing the edge of her knickers, as lacy and black as her bra. They barely hid the fact that Rose wasn't naturally blonde.

Rose let out what sounded like a meow as her panties were practically ripped from her body. She felt slender fingers rubbing slow circles on her folds. She felt one finger slip inside her, then two, then three. She groaned in pleasure and pain.

The door suddenly banged open. The Doctor froze, while Rose rushed to hide both her and her partner under the blanket. She shoved the Doctor's head under, and tucked the blanket under her neck, hoping it would hide what she was doing.

"Rose?" Jackie asked, groping around blindly without her trusty contacts. "I heard voices." "Just your imagination," Rose replied as innocently as possible. She tried not to laugh out loud with delight when she felt smooth hands squeezing her breasts lightly. "Go back to bed." she continued, voice waveringly lightly. As soon as the door shut softly and footsteps echoed in the other direction, Rose tugged off the blanket. The Doctor shoved himself into her as soon as he could, making Rose instinctively grip his shoulders.

The Doctor fell away, sliding in and out of her. Rose moaned more collectively. Her lips left a trail of gloss around his chest.

Rose, the Doctor decided. Was definitely now his.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's eyes eased open. Light filled the room. An alarm somewhere on her night table was going off. Rose groped for it and shut it off. She rolled out of bed, and gasped at the realization that she was naked. She peered around the room, and saw another figure in the room, hidden only by thin sheets. It was snoring lightly. Rose took a closer look at the figure, but she already knew it was her Doctor. She sighed for a minute, before smiling. she settled into a desk chair and began to write.

_You were my Doctor, I was your Rose. That was the life that we both had chose. We were travelling together, a box and two friends. You were supposed to be my fantastic ten. But Torchwood came and tore us apart. You thought you could save me, thought you was smart. I said that I loved you, that one fateful day. Standing, so lonely, on Bad Wolf Bay. I remember you whispering the single word "Run." And together we ran, having endless fun. I saw me regenerate, with all the bright light. You knew I was shocked, but loved me despite. I knew I would lose you, but so unprepared. I miss the life we both have shared. You are my Doctor, I am your Rose. This is the life we both have chose. _


End file.
